Luxurious
by Ayatsuri Sakkaku
Summary: [AU] Sakura's back from boarding school for junoir year. Ino's not too happy about it, Hinata's jealous, and Tenten's out right confused. Sakura thinks everything's fine and dandy until Ino starts ploting for revenge on her. For what? [Many Couples]
1. Cherry's Back

**This is my new story. I will not give up on it. If I get enough support, I'll continue. I have a whole entire series planed out. It was inspired by Gossip Girl so part of the plot is un-original. Sorry. Otherwise, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gossip Girl. **

* * *

Hello all. My name is Luxurious and I'll be your guide into lives of wonderful people.

We may not be wonderful on the inside, but we sure are on the outside.

Welcome to Konoha's Upper West side, where my friends and I reside. We live, play, sleep, shop, and pretty much do whatever we want. We are the kind of people who were born with enough money to last us our whole entire life without having to work at all. We can pretty much just spend money to our hearts content and never worry about running out or an allowance.

Some say we have it all. We don't but we're pretty damn close. You may try to downsize us by saying that we're normal people just like you, but just happen to have way more money--a word of advice, that doesn't work. We have great looks, outstanding grades, and all the money we want. What more do you want?

Of course, we all take it for granted. When I was ten I learned how to use my mommy's debit card. All that was just one "normal" step in my growing up. Everyone around here--who has money--does the same. It's not a privilage, it's a way of life.

You see, we are kind of like a play. You all see the act we put on, but not what's behind the curtain.

And I'm here to tell you what happens behind that curtain.

**-NEWS-**

A pink-haired girl was seen exiting Konoha central airport. Cherry's back!?! Her days in boarding school over???

Cherry-- Her mom decided to start sending her to boarding school in the middle of Freshman year. Cherry's the type of girl who has everything, and more! I wonder what she did to get kicked out? What's Piggy going to say about her return?

All in all, we know that because Cherry's back, drama will be three times as plentiful. It makes my job a lot easier.

The One And Only,

Luxurious

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath of the polluted air she had missed so much...

She was back.

* * *

Ino scanned the long table boredly. The usual families' brunch wasn't that exciting. She hated the fact that her parents made her attend every week. It was so annoying. Even if her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, was at every one. Ino sighed and rested her head in her hands recieving a glare from her mother because her elbows were on the table. Sighing yet again, she removed her elbows and boredly began to pick at the salad in front of her. She was trying to eat lean so she could lose a couple pounds-- like she needed to.

The whole Yamanaka family was the same. Skinny and blonde with blue eyes. It was strange to see a Yamanaka even one pound overweight. Ino just followed tradition with her small and slender figure. But still, she was always weight-obsessed. If she couldn't fit into the dress she'd worn in eight grade, she needed to lose weight.

A grandfather clock rang in the background. It was probably noon by now. Ino was getting restless, as she always did during these brunches. She scanned the crowd, wondering who she should strum up a conversation with. Sasuke was all the way on the other side of the long dinning table, with his family. Hinata Hyuuga and her cousin, Neji, were also on that side. It seemed as if Neji as Sasuke were having a glaring competition--completely normal.

Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara were sitting adjacent her. They weren't cool enough to talk to. Hell, Shino and Shikamaru barely talked while Kiba was loud and all Chouji talked about was food. Chouji could ruin anyones diet.

Naruto Uzumaki and his half-sister Tenten, were sitting across from her. Tenten was a really cool senoir at her school but she seemed too preoccupied with a message on her cell phone. Ino noticed that Naruto had his out too, and that the blonde was grinning madly at the screen.

"Naruto, what's up?" Ino asked being the nosy girl she was.

"I know a secret." He taunted childishly and caught the attention of the rest of the side of the table.

"Well, you can tell us, right?" Ino asked. She was a gossip queen.

"Nope." He said and childishly crossed his arm. Tenten hit him on the head.

"Stop acting so immature." Tenten said and returned to her texting.

"Yeah Naruto, listen to your sister, stop being immature and tell us." Ino half-whispered across the table.

Naruto looked left, then right, as if to check if the coast was clear.

"Okay, okay. S-" Naruto was cut off when a butler opened the door to the Hyuuga's dinning room. There in all her Headmistress-ly glory stood Tsunade.

"Sorry we're late. Someone just had to miss their flight." The room fell silent. We're?

Tsunade stepped in and revealed the only girl in history that had pink hair and still held the top spot on the popularity ladder. Sakura Haruno.

The whole room fell silent. Sakura was like that. Almost everywhere she went, she could captivate the audiences of any room she stumbled upon. She was a Goddess.

At school, she had a knack for getting in trouble. It helped that her aunt was Tsunade, the famous medical specialist and Headmistress of Konoha Upper West Prep. It guaranteed her slack off with punishments.

During the middle of freshman year she was sent off to boarding school leving Ino to run the grade. Of coarse, Ino was sad at first but she loved the fact that she was in charge, not second in command.

And there she was. Sakura Haruno, greeting all the parents as if she was their best friend. As if they gave her the same the respect as an adult deserved. As if they thought of her as the whole freshman year did. Ino would not stand this!

Ino's rage intensified when her ex-bestfriend planted a kiss on her boyfriends cheek. It was a harmless kiss to everyone else but to Ino, it was an all out declaration of war. And a full on battle Sakura would get.

After noticing she was the only one still sitting at the long dinning table, Ino got up and reluctantly strolled over to the girl she'd broken away from.

Sakura seemed overjoyed to see her, seeing as she practically jumped on the blond.

"Ino it's been sooo long! I can't wait 'till we go out like we used to! I can't beleived you've changed soo much!" Another thing Ino hated about Sakura. Her voice was so melodic. It was the song Ino had always wanted to sing, and Sakura sang it perfectly.

"I know." Ino said with a fake tune of intrest. She and Sakura made eye-contact. Sakura's emerald eyes gleemed with a mischievous glint, as they always did.

Sakura was right, Ino had changed. Her hair was blonder, she was taller, her blue eyes were embedded with seduction. She had a whole sense of arrogance radiating off her. It's what happens when you suddenly become the most popular girl in your grade.

"So what's been happening?" Sakura asked Ino after she had a maid bring a chair up right next to Ino.

"Nothing much." Ino said, paying more attention to her salad rather than the girl next to her.

"Cool." Sakura said. Ino knew Sakura was waiting for her to asked what had happened but Ino wasn't going to let her have that satisfaction.

After a long silence Sakura tried to rekindle their conversation.

"I have sooo many stories to tell you!" She excitedly said and shifted her body so she was squarely facing Ino.

"Cool." Ino mimicked and just zoned out as Sakura began her tales from boarding school. Ino was more interested in the rumors floating around the "kid's" section. The ones about how Sakura had been shamefully kicked out of boarding school and the only private school in the fire country that would accept her was Konoha Upper West Prep because her aunt was Tsunade. That made her happy.

All Ino knew, was that if she wanted to hold her top spot in the popularity ladder this year, she'd have to put up a hell of a fight. She was not about to let Sakura win this little war.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it beyond love? Whatever your uh, liking for it please review. No flames but constructive criticism is appreciated. Five reviews and I'll put chapter two up!**

* * *


	2. UhOh

**Hello all. Well, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that you can ask Luxurious questions. She'll take two or three. Okay, also, this won't be a Yuri fic. Sorry, I really am.**

**People I love: **luvbi2, DarkInu418, CloudySeikatsuSeiki, Tohru02, CrushedUnderLove, Punk Princess92, and bethluvsya.

**I apologize in advance for the crappy chapter and late update, I've been going to Vacation Bible School at my friend's church. It's soo cool because it's a Romanain church and they'll be talking in english than suddenly switch to romanian because they forget that some people don't understand(me being one of them.)**

**Disclaimer: Me don't owny Naruto...**

* * *

_Oh no she didn't. _Ino tried every way possible to deny what her eyes were showing her. There Sakura was, at the secret location for the school's back to school party. Ino would have the head of the person who leaked. They would die in their sleep—a painful death. And Ino would use all the money she had—would she even need it all?--to conceal the fact that she had hired the hit man to "_take care of business." _

Ino growled and the martini glass in her hand shattered. "_Shit!" _The blond hissed and threw the remaining shards of glass on the floor. _T__hey _would pay for spilling the "Annual Konoha Upper West Prep's Girl's Night Out"'s location.

Hinata followed her raging friend into the tidy bathrooms of Genjutsu, the club that they were at. Hinata was really good friends with the owner, Kurenai Yuuhi, who happened to be a famous designer. Hinata's one of the best dressed girls in the Upper West side. And she didn't even have to try.

"Ino?" Hinata quietly peeped. If you looked at Hinata, you wouldn't think she was shy at all. Hinata came off as the same type of girl as Ino, even though they were total opposites. "What's wrong?" Ino suddenly filled up with pride because _she _was the one who had helped Hinata overcome her stuttering issue. She was a better friend that Sakura would ever be, _right?_

"Nothing Hina. I'm just mad at Sasuke." Ino lied through her teeth. She could never be mad at Sasuke. Hell, she worshiped him and wouldn't dare defy what he wanted. Everything was for him.

"Oh." Hinata said surprised at her blond friend's answer. Hinata ventured out of her comfort zone. "It must be the Apocalypse. He must have pissed you off bad." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, he did." Ino said as she fixed a smudge in her mascara. She sounded like she didn't care but she really felt important. Hinata actually tried to joke, for her, in public! Not even Sakura had gotten that privilege. Although Ino did feel bad for using her _new best friend's _care for her as a score for her against Sakura, but she really didn't care. They were at war weren't they?

Ino and Hinata stepped out of the modern bathrooms feeling way better.

Ino scanned the chic crowd looking for Tenten. Another person Ino had that Sakura didn't. In fact, Tenten _was_ the Sakura of the senior year. No wait, _she was even better. _Ino's malicious mind drifted into thought. If Sakura made friends with Tenten, her whole Junior year would be over. Completely.

With Sakura and larger-than-life Tenten against her, her popularity would drop way down to the wannabes. Ino was not about to stand for that.

Ino didn't even have to push herself through the crowd. The people made an isle for her and Hinata like they were Goddesses—it's true though. Ino spotted Tenten in the center of a circle of guys showing off her dancing skills. She was obviously drunk, but she still danced twenty times better than the whole female population at Konoha Upper West Prep.--and they danced damn great.

Ino hoped that when she was a senior she would act like Tenten. Wear teeny-tiny shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt to a party—nothing special—and still be the center of attention. Of coarse, Tenten had always acted like that. Ever since she moved to Konoha from Kirigakure. Her confidence somewhat surpassed the cockiest boys in the school. In fact, Tenten was practically one of the boys. She ate with them, hung with them, and even had sleepovers with them.

And that worked for Ino's advantage. Because she was friends with the almighty Tenten, she had all access to almost every guy in the whole school. All Ino had to do was go to a bunch of Tenten's sports games—all the boys went to cheer her on, she has her own fan section at the home games—and support the older girl in the fan section. Piece of cake.

Ino tapped the dancing brunette to get her attention. Tenten stopped dancing and looking completely innocent.

"Hey, what's up?" Tenten asked cheerily.

"Well we have and '_emergency.'_" Ino air quoted. Tenten got the hint and followed the two younger girls over to a little seating area.

"_Who is it?_" Tenten whispered when they were out of ear-shot.

"Sakura Haruno." Ino simply said.

Tenten looked at her like she had mistaken what the blonde had said. Tenten looked at Hinata to make sure Ino wasn't joking. Hinata was laughing.

"Really, who?"

"Sakura Haruno." Ino persisted. Tenten laughed.

"Then I've been chatting with the intruder all night long." Ino was shocked, but didn't let it show. "Besides, she's going to our school, she a girl, and I like her style. She _should _have been invited." With that, Tenten waved goodbye and left a seething Ino to ponder what had happened. She came to one conclusion, Tenten had just told her Sakura was cool, which meant Ino would be seeing her at _every _party Tenten was invited to.

_Oh joy._

"_Bitch!" _Ino muttered under her breath.

"It's okay Ino." Hinata knew exactly what was going on. Ino didn't seem to care. She was too busy muttering a colorful ribbon of curses.

After a couple patient minutes from Hinata, Ino spoke.

"I need a drink." And the two headed for the bar, fake I.D.s in hand.

* * *

"Man you guys are boring." Naruto said to his two non-social friends. The three were watching replays of a world champion tennis match, and Naruto was not too amused. 

"Be quiet and watch the game." Neji said and chucked his empty beer can at the blonde.

"Okay, okay." Naruto said and put his hands up in defense. Silence fell over the three and Naruto couldn't stand it.

He stood up, blocking the view of the television, and made is way to the mini fridge in Sasuke's room.

"So..." Naruto said once he was re-seated. An idea struck him. "Hey, what do you think's going to happen now that Sakura's back?"

"Nothing that concerns us." Sasuke replied. "Probably just more drama."

"Oh joy." Naruto said sarcastically. "How are you and Ino?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"You sound like a girl, Naruto." Neji pointed out.

"How?" Naruto asked completely confused.

"Only girls ask questions like that." Neji stated.

"You would know, Mr. I-Have-Perfectly-Silky-Long-Hair!" Naruto said grabbing a clump of Neji's hair.

Neji slapped his hand away and continued to watch the tennis match.

"You guys might as well be dead..." Naruto grumbled but neither Neji nor Sasuke heard.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**First day back from summer vacation! Girls side of the school get's a little catty and the boy's side is in total confusion.**

**Five reviews and I will really update. No flames though.**


	3. Rest & Relaxation

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Ino laughed obnoxiously loud at something Hinata had just said. It wasn't even funny but Ino had her reasons. Sakura was on the farthest seat getting her pedicure and telling her boarding school adventures to Tenten, who was really interested because before she had moved to Konoha, she'd spent her years at boarding school. The two laughed and shared stories like there was no end and it wasn't going too well with Ino.

Hinata wasn't stupid and she knew what Ino was doing and decided to be a good friend and play along.

"Om Em Gee Hina, that is sooooo funny!" Ino squealed in fake delight which made Hinata wonder what Ino wanted to be when she grew up...an actress?

"I know." Hinata said in a quiet but believable tone. She didn't really _hate _Sakura, she just disliked her because of the fact that Naruto was always chasing after her.

"What was funny?" Tenten said and turned herself to where she was facing the two other girls.

"Oh, you weren't here at the time Ten. You wouldn't understand." Ino said and shook her head will making a hand motion as if to say 'don't worry.' Hinata tried to hold back her laughter at the perfect acting Ino was pulling off. Maybe she was going to be an actress.

"Well if Tenten wasn't there, then I was. What was it?" Sakura asked and leaned over so that she could she past Tenten.

"Oh...well...um..." Ino fumed inside but she kept a hold on herself. "No I forgot." She lied through her teeth.

"Oh well, Hina should remember." Sakura said and looked at the shy girl.

"I can't quite recall it..." Actually, Hinata was a better liar.

Sakura shrugged and sat back. "Who cares." She said and resumed her chat with Tenten.

"So who's worried about the first day of school?" Tenten asked everyone as they were getting their nails done.

"Not me." Ino and Hinata said at the same time.

"I am..." Sakura's pretty face crinkled with a wry expression. "Everything's gonna be different than last time I was here. I barely know anyone."

Ino seemed to enjoy this moment of Sakura's weakness but it didn't last long.

"Well, you'll know the whole senior population soon." Tenten said and winked at Sakura. Sakura giggled and blew on her nails.

"On to hair!" Ino said and quickly ushered everyone out of the nail salon and next door to the hair salon.

The girls enjoyed a relaxing shampoo together and then were split up. Ino and Sakura needed to re-dye their hair, Hinata needed a cut and style and Tenten was getting highlights and layers, thus resulting in Ino having to be in a close proximity with Sakura.

"So Ino, since I've gotten back, we haven't had time to hang." Sakura said trying to start a conversation with the oddly silent Ino.

"Yeah. That's true." Ino said absently, she was trying to relax and not tackle Sakura to the ground.

"When do you want to hang then?" Sakura sounded impatient. Ino didn't want to blow her cover so she faked enthusiasm.

"Oh! Well, how 'bout after school tomorrow." Ino said and smiled at the ceiling to convince Sakura she was happy.

"Okay!" Sakura peeped and settled herself back in the uncomfortable hair-washing chairs.

The rest of the dyeing went in a comfortable silence. Well, for Ino it was. Sakura was trying to figure out why her best friend was acting so weird. She never used to be like that. Or maybe she was, maybe Ino had always been like that and Sakura just never noticed.

"Hey guys, am I sexy or what?" Tenten squealed and turned around twice once the four had met up again.

"Oh Em Gee! You look great!"Ino squealed back and hugged the older girl.

"Yeah you do." Hinata and Sakura said in unison.

"And you guys don't?" Tenten asked them as a joke. "Come on, you guys look way better than me! Fashion's never really been my thing." Ino and Hinata looked at her like she was crazy before saying thank you with Sakura.

"I've got my mom's credit card and I'm not about to let it go to waste." Tenten said linking arms with Sakura and Ino—Hinata linked her arm with Ino's before Tenten had grabbed Ino—and the four headed down through the mall as a long chain, blocking may people's ways. Hinata kept having to apologize while Tenten laughed her head off.

"Did you have too much sugar?" Sakura joked once they were on the other side of the mall. They'd decided that they'd start on the far side of the mall and then work their way to the side their car was.

"Maybe." Tenten said and faked and sheepish look around. The whole group laughed at Tenten's childish antics.

"Let's get serious here, we don't need clothes for school, only dances right." Everyone nodded at Sakura's question. The school required them to wear uniforms so it didn't really matter what they bought because they didn't have any rules for school. "Okay, and what else?"

"Weekends." Ino pointed out.

"Okay, so it's pretty much anything we want, we get." Tenten punched the air. "Let's get shopping ladies!"

An hour later Tenten was complaining how much shopping sucked.

"You were the one that was all excited about it." Sakura said through giggles.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I thought we would just be buying stuff. Not trying them on!" Tenten grumbled from inside her dressing room.

"Then what's the whole point of shopping?" Sakura called from her dressing room.

"To spend all your money!" Tenten replied and exited her dressing room with a heap of clothes. Sakura came out also and eyed her suspiciously.

"Did you even try those on?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Tenten said.

Sakura sighed in frustration.

"You can't make her try on clothes unless you have blackmail material." Ino said as if she knew everything about Tenten.

"Do you?"

"Unfortunately, Tenten has become immune to our attempts." Ino said very smartly in a know-it-all way.

"Too bad." Sakura shrugged and Hinata emerged from her dressing room.

Later that evening, the girls dined at a fancy restaurant Tenten and Naruto's father own, Ichiraku. The waiter was unbelievably cute and kept flirting with them. They girls just played along, wanting to have some fun.

"Now may I ask if you pretty ladies are taken?" The waitor said leaning towards Hinata who was as red as the wine she had had last night.

"I'm taken." She quietly peeped, not making eye contact. The waiter looked at the other three for an answer.

"I'm taken." Ino said in her bitchy way.

"Me too." Everyone looked at Tenten for a split second.

"Not interested." Sakura said and folded her napkin.

The waiter seemed disappointed but handed them their receipt.

After they were outside, the four burst into fits of laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Tenten could barely speak through her laughter.

"Well we are that hott!" Ino said like it was obvious.

"True, true." Tenten said.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be a post so if you want to ask Luxurious a question, go ahead in a review. I can't promise you that your question will be in the chapter but I'll try. **

**Review and I will update, no flames please!! Have a good day/evening/whatever!**


	4. Orientation

**I'mmmm soooooo sorry for not updating. I have too many people at my house right now and my mom get's mad if I get on the computer, that's why this chapter is sooo short!!! I'm soooooooo sorry!**

**I guess this is going to be a NaruHina, NejiTen and SasuSaku because my friend and sister want it to be. You can vote who you want Ino with because I could introduce another character or whatever you want.**

**I don't own Naruto or Gossip Girl**

* * *

The first day of school is always the "hardest" depending on who you are. There's no such thing as second impressions. There's only one and you better not blow it.

Well, that's all I have to say about first days of school on to the gossip.

**-News-**

Apparently a waiter tried to chat up IY, TU, SH, HH, and the four girls (hint) turned him down. The only puzzle in this is why TU said she was taken. We all know IY's going out with SU and HH is going out with KI but TU's single. Or is she? I smell a secret romance!!

**-Mail-**

What!? No fan mail... Your fault then...

Until Next Time,

Luxurious

* * *

The perfectly aligned chairs in the girl's auditorium must've scared the freshman because they all close to the teachers. Sakura Haruno thought she was ten times more nervous than any of the freshman. She'd been here before but she felt like this was way worse. It must've been what Ino'd said last night when they'd had a four-way call. Sakura didn't get why everyone had such high expectations, it's not like she was anything special.

Sakura's leg wouldn't stop moving. Tenten looked at her with concern and Sakura returned it with a fake reassuring smile. Tenten didn't believe her but turned around to pay attention to the end of Tsunade's speech.

"I hope you all enjoy this year as much as the staff and I will have." Tsunade finished professionally and stepped back off the podium. The girls were dismissed and Sakura found Ino and Hinata.

Tenten soon joined their casual talk and Ino turned the conversation to her.

"Tenten, you're not gonna worm out of this conversation like you did last night." Ino said mischievously. Tenten glared as if saying, go ahead and try.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Tenten looked completely unaffected, as if she'd said she was taken on purpose so that they would ask that day.

"Neji." She simply said and Ino gasped loudly causing the whole hallway to stare at the group.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS--"Ino was cut off when Tenten grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom. Hinata and Sakura followed, telling the onlookers that nothing was happening.

"Ino, I don't want to tell the whole world." Tenten shushed the blonde. "That's why we kept it quiet."

"Now it's 'we'?!"Ino exclaimed. "Oh Em Gee! Tenten's grown up!" She said and hugged her older friend.

"I would've expected Hinata to know." Sakura suggested, wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"I did." Hinata said. Sakura and Ino looked at Tenten.

"What!? Hinata saw us together and she's his _cousin_ for heaven's sake!" Tenten defended.

"Let's just drop this and go to lunch." Sakura tried to spare Tenten.

"Yeah!"Tenten agreed quickly.

"Sure!" Ino seemingly forgot the importance of the conversation. Hinata just nodded and they headed out to the parking lot for a quick lunch.

* * *

**Please review, sorry for the shortness and no flames please, I'll be able to update after everyone goes away but I'll try anyways!!**


	5. What's This Plus Bonus

**Hello all! I have a two days of relative-guests-cleaning freedom. Yesterday I just relaxed. It took me all day, okay not really, to write this and did I ever tell you all that I type really slow when I have to type from scratch. Yeah. Well, there's a bonus at the end of this chapter and because my sister wants it to be, I'm gonna make this a ShikaIno too. There's an annoucement at the end of this chapter though! Advertisement time: Check out my story co-written with Tohru02 called Mistakes We Knew We Were Making and the long anticipated sequel: Oh, the Summertime!**

**I know this sounds selfish but, I'll update once the reviews go over fifty. All you have to do is double what it is now!! Sorry!**

**Okies on to the chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Sakura pulled her absurdly short skirt down. Since when were uniforms legally this short. The conversation this morning with Ino and Hinata didn't explain anything either. 

"_They made the skirts that short because girls thought that they should have their say in our uniforming system." Ino said matter-of-factly. _

"_But why would you want to make it that short? I mean, I'm all for short but not this short." Sakura picked up the ends of her skirt and held it up slightly. The two other boys in the limo at the time looked away._

"_I agree but that's how it is." Hinata said quietly. Sakura still wasn't over the fact that Hinata didn't stutter anymore._

"_Fine. I guess I'll just walk around the school half naked." Sakura muttered under her breath._

"Hey, Sakura." The pink haired girl turned to the owner of the familiar voice.

"Hi Tenten." Sakura replied. Tenten skipped up to her, a bunch of people in tow.

"Wow Sakura, I thought I was smart. Are you in this class?" Sakura nodded and Tenten smiled. "So am I." She turned to her followers. "Everyone, this is Sakura, she has math with us."

"So how are you?" Tenten ditched her followers and linked arms with Sakura. The two girls found seats together.

"I'm good. How 'bout you?" Sakura asked fairly.

"Fine." Tenten replied.

"Hey, how come you weren't riding with us this morning?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. This morning she'd been surprised when the older girl didn't show.

"My _supper cool mother._" Tenten said sarcastically, rolling her eyes to match.

"Your mom's cool!" A boy who was sitting in the row behind them defended.

"Not to mention hot!" The boy next to him added and they burst into laughter. Tenten hopelessly let her head hit her ice cold desk.

"Even my classmates defend her. Kami, I thought because my mother named me Tian you would help me more." Tenten said to the heavens.

"Okay, but that's how moms are right." Sakura suggested and Tenten turned her attention to the pink haired girl next to her. "You always think your mom isn't cool but everyone else does, right?"

"It's more complicated than that." Tenten groaned. "Where's Kakashi?" Tenten tried to change that subject.

"Then tell me about it." Sakura insisted.

"There's nothing to tell!" Tenten exclaimed throwing her arms into the air. "My family's messed up! You ever wonder why Arashi's last name is Kazuma while Naruto and mine is Uzumaki? And my mothers, I don't know what my mother goes by anymore..." Tenten trailed off on her rant.

"So wait, explain to me her whole family tree." Sakura asked.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late." Kakashi said appearing out of no where.

"Kakashi I like love you!" Tenten exclaimed and the class looked at her funnily. "I didn't really mean that!" Tenten added unfazed by the stares.

* * *

"Hinata...are you okay?" Ino asked, unsure, during lunch after their long half day. Hinata and herself had gone out for lunch at a cute pastry cafe. 

Hinata 'humph-ed,' a very unlike Hinata thing. Then she was her normal quiet self. "Kiba and I broke up." In the back of her mind, she was glad about this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ino got up from her chair and hugged the petite girl sincerely.

"Thank you Ino." She said, Ino barely heard her over the commotion in the cafe.

"That's what friends are for, I'll always be there." Ino said with a smile as she sat down. Hinata was one of those true-friends-only girls. She didn't hang out with people that were faking friendship. In fact, the whole Hyuuga clan can tell if you're lying.

"So Ino, do you have all the preparations for your party done?" Hinata asked after the two had settled in once again.

"Oh, yeah! Shikamaru said that parties were too troublesome so he's not having one which leaves the time slot open so I've got no competition for the venue and guests." Ino explained. She already didn't even have to compete against Shikamaru, most people thought he was too lazy, but ever since she was little she'd always try to get more people at her party because of the difference in their birthdays. Of course, Shikamaru always beat her in the 'who's older?' section but it didn't really matter.

"That's good." Hinata delicately took a sip of her tea. "What about the theme and invitations?"

Ino smiled. "The invitations are in the mail and as for the theme..." Ino paused rip a couple packets of sugar open and pour them into her tea. "It's just a concert so like, party stuff. I didn't specify."

"Oh my, I don't know what to wear." Hinata said meekly.

"It's okay, we'll go shopping with the other VIP girls." Ino suggested.

"Okay." Hinata said and took another sip of her tea.

* * *

"What's this?" Sakura asked looking at the over expensive envelope in her hands. 

"That, my dear Sakura, is the key to the hottest party of the year." Tenten said with a wink. Sakura just stared at the brunette. Tenten stared back. After a few minutes Tenten gave up and slapped her own forehead.

"You're supposed to open it dummy!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh!" Sakura said like she had known all along.

"Geez. I thought you were smart." Tenten muttered under her breath.

"I am." Sakura said in a formally defensive way.

Sakura turned her attention to perfectly decorated purple envelope in her hands. She almost didn't want to open it, it was so beautiful. Sakura carefully opened it up, trying not to tear it. Out came a piece of golden paper more beautiful than the envelope it came in.

_Hello Lucky Person,_

_You have been cordially invited to Ino Yamanaka's 17th Birthday Bash. _

_You have also been chosen as one of Miss Yamanaka's VIP guest who will be treated with almost as much respect as the birthday girl herself. _

_Considering you are lucky enough to be VIP, don't go start shopping now. You have also been invited to Miss Yamanaka's before party that includes the purchase of your outfit, the styling of hair, and the application of makeup._

_Please report at Miss Yamanaka's manor at 5pm the day before, the 21st, for a sleepover and preparations the next day. _

_RSVP to Ino's personal cell, if you are a VIP you must have the number already, right?_

_Have a nice day,_

_Ino's Party Planning Staff._

The perfect royal purple calligraphy read.

"Woah." Sakura said. "Your invited, right?" She asked Tenten.

"Hell yeah. I got mine days ago in the mail. Mrs. Yamanaka told me Ino forgot to mail yours so I delivered it for you!" Tenten explained.

"Well that's cool." Sakura replied and headed for lunch.

* * *

**Okay, there it was, the new chapter! Sorry if it was stupid. Okay announcement time: I would like people to design the outfits for Ino's amazing birthday bash! Drawings would be nice and if you could include a description because I wouldn't want to describe it that way you didn't. **

**I first and foremost need outfits for:**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Sakura**

**Otherwise, you could do someone else but those are the main characters I need. I wanted to include you readers in this because, well, I love you all! **

**To contact me, PM me or check my profile for my email/IM/MSN. **

**So now onto the bonus!!! This was written while listening to Chaka Khan's I'm Every Woman. Don't ask why, though.**

* * *

---BONUS---

SOCCOR TRYOUTS

"Sakura, those guys are totally checking you out." Tenten said averting her eyes to the bleachers.

"Why wouldn't they?" Sakura joked. Tenten laughed as the two finished their laps that the coach had told them to run.

"Watch this." Sakura told Tenten. She jogged slowly her bag. Sakura turned around and winked at Tenten as she bent over. Her short shorts were moist from sweat and stuck to her body as she bent over and rummaged in her bag for her water bottle. Tenten laughed when she noticed the spectator's flushed expressions. Their eyes were glued to Sakura.

Sakura stood back up and jogged slowly back to Tenten.

"Nice." Tenten said and nodded slowly. "But let me show you how a master does it." Tenten smirked and walked towards her water bottle. She snatched it up and unscrewed the lid, throwing it aside harshly. She tilted her head back and began to chug it down, missing purposely and getting her shirt soaked.

When she finished she threw the bottle aside and ran her hand through her soaking wet hair. She pulled up her shirt, revealing her navel piercing, and wrung out her shirt. By now the audience was drooling. Tenten put her hair back in a ponytail and winked at the crowd. They melted as Tenten ran back and high-fived Sakura's outstretched hand.

"That was awesome. But where did you learn that?" Sakura asked, curious to know.

"Ino." Tenten caught the strange look Sakura was giving her. "Last year, she was on the soccer team and we always had our little sideline games." Tenten explained mischievously.

Sakura laughed. "You guys did that every game?"

"Every game that we were winning. Oh wait, that was every game." Tenten tried to recall. Sakura took it as a brag.

"Don't worry. We'll get to do it a lot now that I'm on the team." Sakura added.

"Hey! You don't even know if you'll be on the team!" Tenten joked.

"Are you crazy? They wouldn't pass up my _awesome_ skill." Sakura bragged.

"Okay, okay. I can't argue with the truth." Tenten gave in.

"So it was like a competition?" Sakura asked after awhile.

"What? Oh, the game? It was more of a team effort." Tenten laughed at her own joke.

"Really? Who else was involved?"

"Oh, well you should have seen Hinata!" Tenten taunted and ran off.

It took Sakura a couple seconds to process what the older girl had just said.

"Wait a minute?! HINATA?! Tenten get back here and tell me!!" Sakura yelled and chased after her friend.


	6. Aren't We Getting Along

**Okay! I'm finally free! And guess what? I don't start school until September 4th!**

** My sister says: Review peeps, or else. **

**But don't worry, I love you guys anyways!**

**So, there's some NaruSaku in this chappie but you all know the pairings in the end so, yeah. Sorry, it's kind of short. I'm all stressed out right now, it's Back To School Shopping Time and I feel like dieing, I hate shopping but I love buying things. Odd, right?**

**Okay, I don't own Naruto. Unless he's on the stock market, then I'd have some in a second. I also don't own that small segment of lyrics to CrushCrushCrush by Paramore.**

**On to the next chapter!**

* * *

"So...What's Naruto like as a brother?" Sakura _tried_ to ask out of the blue.

"Oh, Naruto?" Tenten looked straightforward at the board, thoughtfully smiling. "He's annoying, doesn't respect the word privacy, and doesn't take 'no' for an answer." The brunette said cheerfully. Sakura was confused.

"So he's not a good brother?" Sakura asked to clarify.

"Oh, no! Naruto's probably the most ideal little brother anyone would want!" Tenten responded as if she's offended someone. Sakura was genuinely confused.

"I guess, well, he's almost closer to me than my older brother who is fully related to me." Tenten mused aloud. "He'll never rat me out, unless I started it of course."

"That's good." Sakura said, content on Tenten's answer.

"How long has this been going on?" Tenten asked nonchalantly.

Sakura was taken aback. "What going on?"

"You and Naruto." Sakura's eyes widened. There was no possible way she could have known.

"How-"

"Naruto plus being my brother equals living in the same house." Tenten said like it was obvious. "He changed his password for his laptop to 'Sakura' and his desktop background is an old picture of you and him."

"Wait. But how did you get on his computer?" Sakura was completely dumbfounded.

"There's a security question if you forget, and I know _everything _about Naruto."

Sakura sighed in defeat. In the past two weeks she's become Naruto's girlfriend. He liked her when they were younger, and he was much nicer than he was, so Sakura had said yes when he asked her. Simple as that. But Sakura wasn't a very public relationship kind of person, like Tenten, so she decided to keep it quiet.

"So..."

"No I didn't tell anyone." Tenten finished for Sakura.

"What other mind tricks to you have." Sakura laughed bitterly. "I'm never going to think around you again."

Tenten laughed. "No need honey, I'm not that good. If you're looking for mind readers," Tenten leaned in close and looked around to see if anyone was listening. The coast was clear. "then find Neji. He knows everything you're thinking. It's _scary!_" Tenten giggled at Sakura worried expression and sat back up, focusing on their work.

* * *

"Shikaaaammmmaaarruuuuu!" Ino skipped over to her childhood friend.

"What Ino?" Shikamaru asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, because you're not having a birthday party, I'm going to let you share mine." Ino said sitting down next to Shikamaru, who was laying under a tree.

"Parties are too troublesome. I don't need one." Shikamaru waved her away.

"Well, you're name's on the banner that's going to hang outside my house so you better show up." Ino insisted. She didn't want to be blown off just like that.

"Fine, fine, if you leave me alone I'll come." Shikamaru agreed lazily.

"Okay, well be there early then. An hour maybe?"

"Whatever."

* * *

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_" Tenten mocked the song playing in her car.

"Tenten, I don't think they appreciate you messing up their song." Sakura said, wanting the older girl to stop messing up the song.

"Like hell I care." Tenten said. The loud ringing of her cellphone interrupted her fun.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Tenten said into the phone.

"Why'd you go there!?" There was a pause.

"Okay, well were coming. Let me talk to Ino if she's so mad." Tenten rolled her eyes at Sakura and the pinkette laughed.

"Hey."

"No, we're almost there." Tenten turned the corner.

"Guess what."

"Sakura thinks I ruin songs with my singing." There was a gasp that Sakura could hear.

"Okay, here she is." Tenten handed the phone to Sakura. Cautiously, she placed it to her ear. A long, loud, and angry rant emitted from the green cellphone about how Tenten's singing was amazing and who her mom was.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to listen to the song." Sakura tried to reason with the blonde on the other side.

"Okay, I admit, she was amazing." Sakura said to cool Ino down.

"Okay, tell Hinata 'hi' for me. Bye." Sakura hung up Tenten's cell.

"See, I told you." Tenten said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sakura mumbled. Looking out the window, she notice they were closer to Ino's, and the biggest birthday she'd seen in a long time.

"Do you think the party'll be as good as it was hyped to be?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yeah. Last year, I thought I had the sweetest sixteenth birthday party until Ino handed my ass to me on a platter."

Sakura fell silent.

"Cool." She finally said.

* * *

"Where are they!?" Ino paced madly around her foyer.

"They said they were close." Hinata pointed out quietly.

"Well, they weren't even supposed to go together. Sakura should've taken her own car." Ino scoffed.

"It's okay Ino." _'All this worrying is going to give you wrinkles.' _Hinata added in her mind.

"No it's NOT!"Ino exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, still pacing.

Hinata sighed. Ino needed a therapist for this kind of thing and Hinata wasn't certified, or in the mood for that matter.

"My birthday's not even 'till Sunday and I'm already stressed." Ino muttered and slapped her forehead.

"They're coming!" Hinata yelled and clasped her hand over her mouth. Her sudden outburst caused Ino to stop mid-step and stare.

"Maybe you're right." Ino said after awhile and sat down on the steps next to Hinata.

Satisfied with Ino's calming, Hinata decided to take these few minutes of peace for herself. She would need them, the next two days would be hectic enough.

* * *

"I am not wearing that!"

"Tenten shut the hell up and put it on!" Ino yelled over from her stall in the dressing room.

"But I'm not a prostitute!" Tenten yelled back in defense. One of the employees gave her the 'be quiet or get out look' and Tenten returned it with a perfected 'make me, bitch' look.

"Then find your own damn clothes!" Sakura yelled, tired of the two's arguing over clothes.

"Fine!" Tenten exclaimed and stormed out of the store, knocking over mannequins in the process.

"I swear, that girl has a problem with shopping." Ino sighed.

"Well, you both were arguing over stupid things like 'that's not my color' or 'that makes you look fat'." Sakura angrily shouted to the next stall over. She was frustrated with all the fighting and it was making her cranky. "It sounded like you two were _trying_ to pick fights with each other!"

"No more fighting." Hinata intervened.

"Whatever." The other two cranky girls growled.

* * *

"Are we happy with our purchases?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked seeing the girl's gloomy faces when they got in the car.

"Yes we are." Hinata said with a smile, trying to keep on the positive side.

"That's good to hear. Now, when we get home, I want you girls not to stay up too late. We don't want to have to cover up those bags with make-up!" Mrs. Yamanaka said, cheery as ever.

The girls didn't respond. There wasn't a happy camper—minus Mrs. Yamanaka—in the car. It was an uncomfortable silence the whole way back to the Yamanaka's home.

* * *

**Okay, I wasn't really satified with this chapter. I know, last chapter I said I wouldn't update till the review went past fifty, but pshaw, I don't care, I love you guys!**

**Okay, so right now I'm really bored. Can anyone recomend an awesome fanfiction? There has to be a lot of Tenten in it though, but she doesn't have to be the main charater. Yeah. Oh. I still need outfits people!**

**Review, no flames!**


	7. Emergency Fun Pack?

**Okay I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I couldn't updater forever. I just started school the 4th and basketball tryouts started the 5th. I'm obsessed with basketball so I've been trying out. Tomorrow they tell me if I made the team so wish me luck. The other reason I couldn't update is because I've been going to physical therepy. I had two surgeries on my ankles over the summer and I played basketball and they started hurting so now I have to re-learn how to walk. Yeah, that's _really_ exciting, I know. Well sorry again but I'm going to have to ask for more reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Me no owney Naruto or lyrics. **

**Oh, I have to revise the last chapter. I now know the name of Naruto's mom and dad (Ha! Jiyong I was right!) so yeah. There is also a spoiler in the first section of this chapter (I say Naruto's mom's real name) So if you don't want to see, skip until the next page break. I just don't want to spoil anything for anyone...**

**Here We Go!!**

* * *

"So what's the silliest thing you used to get embarrassed about?" Sakura asked. After a while the mood had lightened up and now the girls were just sitting casually in a circle on Ino's fluffy purple carpeted room. It's a wonder she hasn't changed it since they were little.

"Oh, one time, I told my dad that no one would sit on the bus with me. This was a long time, mind you, and it was only one day that I had to sit alone. But, my dad just _had_ to come on the bus and force Ami to sit with me..." Hinata said quietly and turned red as she remembered. "Her little clique wouldn't let me live it down..." Hinata trailed off, still rosy.

"My turn!" Tenten raised her hand for no reason. "I used to hate it when my people say I act like my mom."

The others exchanged looks. There wasn't anything wrong with Kushina Uzumaki. They all thought she was awesome.

"Okay..." Ino said bluntly sarcastic. "Well you know my dad, he's like over protective and stuff. So you know, I'm flirty, and I had my first "boyfriend" when I was in third grade." Ino made sure to add the air quotes. "So somehow my dad finds out and he's like "I'm going to interrogate this young man, blah, blah, blah blah." I didn't take it serious until the next day when he comes into school and grabs 'what's-his-name' and pulls him outside. You have to keep in mind that I'm sitting in the class room minding my own business-or other people's" Ino winked, "and my dad, whom everyone can see is mine because we look alike, comes in and drags my "boyfriend" aside. You can't imagine how embarrassed I was." Ino looked down in shame. Tenten was in hysterics while Hinata was calmly giggling to her self. As for Sakura, she was reminiscing about the old times, when she and Ino were inseparable.

"So on with the story, the kid comes back in with the weirdest look on his face. After school that day, I broke up with him."

"I remember that! You told me to hide in the bushes and tell you what to say if you got off track!" Sakura exclaimed. The room seemed to die.

Tenten smirked mischievously at Ino. A worried expression briefly passed Ino's face.

"So the all mighty Ino needed her sidekicks help." Sakura was taken aback by Tenten's comment. Was that what they thought Sakura was to Ino.

"No." Ino stated firmly. "Sakura's not my sidekick," Was she defending Sakura? "She's to high-maintenance for me."

_Ow._

"Looks who's talking!" Sakura almost shouted but she knew better. This was Ino's territory, it was like she couldn't breathe freely.

"Well then, I have some experiments to conduct then." _What the hell was she talking about? _Tenten was strange.

"Okaaayyy then..." Ino rolled her eyes.

Silence fell like a blanket of snow.

"Is it me or did it get cold?" Sakura finally asked.

"IDK. But this is boring." Tenten 'IM' spoke. She randomly got up and headed to her duffel bag.

"What are you getting?"

"My emergency fun pack."

"And what would be in that emergency fun pack?" Sakura inquired politely.

"This." Tenten pulled out a full bottle of vodka. Ino eagerly pounced.

"My dad used the last of ours at his recent promotion party! Thankies!"

"Thankies?" Hinata, of all people, repeated oddly.

"Yeah, that's a great word Hinata, thankies for the word!" Ino exclaimed reaching for the closest drinking utensil, coffee mugs.

"Oh man, we're in for a _great _night." Sakura muttered sarcastically to herself.

* * *

The next morning Sakura found herself being dragged down Ino's staircase by a seemingly sober Tenten. Wait what? Weren't they just drinking excessively last night?

"Tenten?"

"Shhhhhhh!" Tenten shushed. "Just stay quiet and follow me." She whispered.

Sakura allowed herself to be pulled down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the banister at the end. Once they were in Tenten's car she offered an explanation.

"Okay, I told Ino that I was going to pick up take out for luch" Sakura glanced at the clock, it was 11am. "so since I didn't buy anything to wear to the party.." Tenten must have known Sakura was going to gasp because a warm hand was placed over Sakura's mouth before she could inhale.

"What did you buy when we were-"

"These really cool ancient katanas.I had them in a bag so that they looked like they were clothes." Tenten answered the upcoming question too.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What else? Run to my house and grab whatever my mom's stylist was going to make her wear."

Sakura jumped when Tenten veered to the right.

"Sorry, I'm still a little hung over."

"A little?" Sakura asked. Tenten stuck her tongue out.

"So why'd you bring me anyways?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust."

* * *

They arrived at a tall apartment building, closer to their school. Sakura barely remembered the Uzumaki penthouse. It was probably changed anyways.

Sakura was pulled into the building by a frantic Tenten while telling her brunette friend why procrastination is bad.

The elevator dinged and Tenten ushered the pinkette in next to a familiar person.

"Sasuke?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Yup, he was standing there, looking worn out in a pair of basketball shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. Sakura was so busy examining Sasuke that she didn't notice Naruto standing in the same state right next to him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Ino's right?" Naruto asked.

"Shuuuuuuusssssshhhhh!!!!" Tenten hollered and the elevator rang again.

"Yeah but Tenten just _had _to procrastinate and not buy an outfit." Sakura exclaimed and ran off to catch up with Tenten, leaving the two boys standing there confused.

* * *

"Strange." Sasuke stated.

"You bet." Naruto agreed.

* * *

"No."

"No."

"Definitely not."

"I'm sorry Miss Tenten but that's all I have... Well besides this but it's not you." Her mother's stylist stated.

"Give it to me."

"But Miss Tenten-"

Tenten peeked her head out from the curtain in her mother's closet. "Give. It. To. Me. Or. Get. Fired." Tenten seethed.

* * *

Sakura was enjoying herself looking through the wonderful stuff Ms. Uzumaki had. Sakura knew she was one of the most influential female music artist of her time, but this was a lot of newer clothes. Too bad Tenten didn't wear all this.

"SSSSSAAAAAAKKKKUUURRRRAAAA!!!!" Sakura sighed contently and scurried over to the older girl.

"What do you think?" Tenten emerged wearing a green corset-like top with a black ripped up skirt that ended right above her knees. Where she got combat boots so quickly, Sakura had no clue, but she was wearing a black pair over some tights ruined tights. "It's Anko Mitarashi."

Oh, Anko's styles were known to be very... stand out-ish?

"Uh."

"Minna! Come find an outfit for Sakura." Tenten called the stylist over.

Sakura was shoved into the dress she'd had her eyes on while she was looking. It was a light pink short summer dress with red lilies decorating it, not in a tacky way, and hems were lined in black. Her pedicured toes very cozy in a pair of red pumps.

"It's great! Thanks Minna!" Tenten shouted. Sakura didn't even get to grab her previous outfit before Tenten dragged her out the door.

* * *

"What now?" Sakura was in the thrill of the moment.

"Well we can't go back, I'd die." Tenten contemplated the choices for a second. "How 'bout we go get ready by ourselves and then come in with some awesome entrance?"

"I think I like that plan." Sakura nodded.

* * *

"_This circle never ends,_

_And it's time you just faced it, don't pretend_

_That's it's over" _Tenten and Sakura sang in harmony on their way to their party.

"What if she gets mad?" Sakura asked after the song had died down.

"Who? Ino? Who cares? I mean I love Ino and all but she was driving me nuts. In fact, ever since you came back she's been all weird. I kinda miss the old Ino." Tenten said.

"What? You mean she just all of the sudden changed when I re-entered the picture?" Sakura demanded.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Silence.

"Here we go."

* * *

"Those two are going to die." Ino said in a scarily calm manner.

"Ino..." Hinata was worried.

"Don't worry, I won't kill Tenten-all the way-but Sakura will wish she'd never been socially born." Ino's back was turned to Hinata so she couldn't read the blonde's expression.

"And it all starts tonight." Ino applied and new coat of lip gloss and turned on her stiletto heel. She meant business.

* * *

**I know, it was stupid. Don't flame me though. I wrote it on whim. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Happy Birthday

**I know, it takes me so long to update. I'm sorry. Well, this story's winding to an end. It just wanted to do this for a short little project so only one or two more chapters. Thank you to all those who review. **

* * *

**Hello my faithful gossipers! Sadly, this post has to be short because I have a priority party to go to. You might have heard of it, IY's birthday party. So those of you who weren't _lucky_ enough to get invited might as well check in throughout the night.**

**I don't exactly know what's going to happen. You can all gasp now. I actually said "I don't know." But I do know one thing, it's going to be a hell of a party. **

**It's amazing how a couple hours can affect your life forever.**

**Well, I've got gossip to get and you all know I love parties.**

**The One And Only,**

**Luxurious**

* * *

"Wait. What if Ino wants to kill us?" Sakura asked, her face masked in concern. 

"Ino won't kill us. Trust me, I'm doing this _for _her." Tenten said dragging Sakura through the Yamanaka's cut lawn to the side entrance. Sakura's face twisted in confusion.

"The only people who have a key to this door are the Yamanaka's and..." Sakura's voiced died down as Tenten pulled out a golden key with _'Sakura' _engraved onto it. Tenten felt the stare but completely ignored it.

"From the moment I got this key I knew that it would come in handy." The brunette said quietly, thrusting open the door.

"Here we go."

* * *

The party was progressing fine but something was tearing Ino up inside. She didn't know why everyone didn't just listen to her. At the moment, Hinata was the only one she could even _trust_. She knew that it was her that they were talking about on It would always be her. Being talked about was a key sign in making her way up in society. 

But still, something seemed wrong.

Something tugged on her heart.

It shouldn't be happening. She had money, good grades, amazing looks, and... a boyfriend that loved her? I mean, she's wearing a dress that cost more than most people's whole closets. She had to admit, the dark purple sleeveless turtleneck dress that clung to her like a body suit did make her look sexy.

Oh no. The music stopped bring Ino back to the real world.

"What the hell? Naruto?" Ino turned on her heel only to find Naruto blankly staring at the winding staircase like everyone else. Ino joined.

As if in slow motion, Sakura gracefully glided down the steps. Ino turned her head to Sasuke. They were all right. There Sasuke was, staring at her, something unknown to Ino in his eyes but she was sure it wasn't dislike.

For a second, Ino thought she'd lost the war.

* * *

The party was back in sync. 

Sakura's head was spinning. Why did Sasuke have to look at her like that? Tenten was gone, so nothing was occupying her thoughts. Where was Tenten anyways? Sakura looked swiftly around. She'd somehow managed to find Neji and tackle him within the five minutes she'd been there.

The current of the crowd pushed her on the dance floor. Comfortably, she fell into step with a random guy. Who said she couldn't have fun?

She stood out, even in the middle of a crowd. It was hard not to notice. Or maybe it was just him.

Sasuke Uchiha had a problem.

"Why aren't you looking me in the eye?" Ino asked, fake smile glued to her face.

Sasuke didn't reply. A gaze into her eyes was all he had to do to tell her.

"Wait. What?"

"You know what I mean." Sasuke said gruffly, turning to leave.

"No, I don't! You're saying you're leaving me for that, that... _whore_?" Ino asked firmly. The party-goers close started to watch.

"Ino, it's over. Get over it." His voice was calm and serious. Just like usual. Did she mean nothing to him?

Tears burned the corners of her eyes. Was she really going to cry?

Apparently not.

"Fine. Sasuke Uchiha, you better not come crying to me when she leaves you." Ino strutted off like she was on a runway.

Sasuke sighed. His parents wouldn't be that happy and the whole incident would be all over Like he cared. He looked up only to find green eyes staring at him. Laughing actually.

* * *

Tenten had observed the whole thing. This night was going smoother than she expected. Maybe she hadn't wanted such a public break up but it worked all the same. The plan would work anyways. 

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah." Neji, who was sitting next to her on one of the couches in the lounging area, said.

"Can you get me on the stage?" Tenten asked innocently.

Neji smirked and stood up. "Sure." He said motioning for her to follow.

Tenten happily skipped behind her boyfriend.

* * *

"Ino, are you sure you're okay?" Hinata meekly peeped. They were sitting on the balcony overlooking the ballroom. Ino thought Hinata looked adorable in her off-the-shoulder, light blue, knee-length dress and her white lace up heels. 

"You know, you should be _there_ winning over Naruto." Ino stated angrily.

"But-"

"Go." Ino commanded firmly then smiled warmly. "Thanks."

Hinata left Ino to herself.

Of course Ino had known it would happen. She just hadn't expected it to happen so early in the party. She would've much rather been wasted at the time than almost completely sober.

The music stopped again. Who was it this time? Someone who wanted to steal everything else she had?

"Hello everyone!" Tenten called out to the crowd. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming out to Ino Yamanaka and the much less hyped Shikamaru Nara's birthday bash. I really appreciate what you're doing for my friend." A round of applause followed.

"Okay, so because it's a birthday party I just wanted all of us to sing happy birthday!" Tenten unhooked the mic from the stand and held it out to the crowd. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" Tenten yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.."

The off-beat chants of the crowd lifted Ino up. Too bad only a tenth of the people singing actually mattered. Nevertheless, Ino felt better. And she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Sakura had no idea how she'd ended up dancing with Sasuke. Or even how Naruto just broke up with her because she was making out with Sasuke. Wait? When did she start making out with Sasuke? 

She pressed her head onto Sasuke's chest. For some reason, no feeling of guilt even grazed her gut. We'll just have to see how long that'll last.

* * *

**I know. Stupid ending for a chapter. Well only one or two left. **

**Oh, okay this is random but does anyone want to write a next generation of Naruto with me. I know, random. But, I need a new project after this...**

**Review, no flames though.**


	9. The End?

**Yay the end. I'm sorry it took me so long to update at that this chapter was only like, 500 words. Sorry. But yeah. I hope all of you that have read to the end enjoyed it. Please tell me what I should do in my next story.**

**I don't own Naruto. Sorry.

* * *

**

Hello all, it's Luxurious here posting from the party. It seems many things have come to and end tonight but many things have started. I hope you all enjoy the party. 

**The One And Only,**

**Luxurious**

* * *

Little things make the biggest difference. Take Sasuke's sudden infatuation with Sakura. Maybe it wasn't so sudden.

* * *

_It was back in sixth grade. Back when everything was so easy. Everyone miraculously ended up being in the same choir class(it was a requirement for the first year of middle school.) The choir instructor was absent that day and, as usual when there was a sub, the class was forced to watch some boring musical._

_Or at least everyone besides them. _

_Instead, Kiba had come up with the idea to play "spin the phone" even though phones were forbidden anywhere near school(no one ever listened, though.) Sasuke was board shortly after the game commenced. That was, until he the phone pointed to him. He had not the vaguest idea of who had spun until he found Sakura's lips closing in on his own._

_That was when it started.

* * *

_

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked excitedly. They were situated in Sasuke's "get away" car.

Sasuke shrugged. "Wherever." The car was slowly lolling down the street.

"Okay." Sakura said.

A moment later she burst into giggles.

"I have no idea in hell what just happened." She said through her high-pitched giggles.

"Me neither." Sasuke said, eyes fixated on the road.

"Oh man," Sakura leaned back in her seat. "Think of what everyone's gonna say on Monday!"

"Well then we won't go to school this week."

Sakura shot Sasuke a weird look. Sasuke just smirked back.

"Okay!" Sakura laughed and Sasuke hit the gas pedal.

* * *

"Ino are you okay?" Tenten asked in concern for the 15th time.

"I'm fine."

"Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?" It was more of a command than a suggestion.

"Yeah, I think that'll help." Ino agreed and made her way to the back door.

"My work is done here." Tenten concluded to herself. Now she could have some fun.

* * *

Ino stepped out into the moonlight. As she made her way down the stairs she tripped over a lump of flesh.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing? There's no clouds to watch." Ino stated groggily, she'd had too much to drink.

"There are still clouds." Shikamaru yawned.

Ino just stared at her childhood friend.

"Can I watch with you?" She finally asked. Shikamaru rose and eyebrow. Ino hadn't _asked _for anything, truly that is, since she was little.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Shikamaru felt a rant coming on.

"Shika why does everyone hate me?"

And it came.

"...and then they're always like-"

"Ino, I don't hate you." Shikamaru cut off her five-minute(and more to come) rant about who knows what.

Apparently, it meant a lot more to Ino than what is was meant for.

"Shika, I love you soooooo much!" She exclaimed and pounced on him with a hug.

Unaware of what to do, Shikamaru just patted her on the back in a friendly way. Maybe he did have a chance.

* * *

**Well, that was my crappy ending. I'm sorry. Well review anyways and tell me what I should improve for my next story. **

**Thank you to all readers. Review but don't flame.**


End file.
